<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Are in the Dark by TaleWeaver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202276">What You Are in the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver'>TaleWeaver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonsa halloween [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blended family, F/M, Jon and Arya are Ned's kids, Rickon is theirs, Sansa Robb and Bran are Catelyn's, Sansa has conflicting views on sexuality but also a rampaging thirst, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa was a lady at three. Her mother had always said so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jonsa halloween [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Are in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the @jonsa-halloween event day 1: In the dark</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sansa Tully was a lady at three; her mother has always said so.</p><p>“My little lady”, Catelyn Tully-Stark calls her.</p><p>Sansa always tries her best to be a lady.</p><p>It’s perfectly acceptable for a lady to draw the thick velvet curtains of her four-poster bed tightly all the way around, so no light comes through.  Sansa likes to sleep in the dark.</p><p>A lady would put on the nightgown tucked beneath the second pillow, but Sansa leaves it there. She likes the feel of the linen sheets against her naked body.  There’s nothing wrong with that.</p><p>A lady would not slide her fingers between her legs and rub and caress there until she sighs into the pillow.</p><p>A lady would not wait for a shadow to slip between the curtains of her bed and join her in the darkness.  A lady would not welcome a lover into her bed; but it is only a shadow, and nothing more.</p><p>A lady would not relish the midnight chuckle, when the shadow’s fingers trace her folds to find her already soaking wet and ready for him.  A lady would not stifle a moan as the fingers slide deep into her cunt, probing to find the place inside that sends pleasure careening through her body and makes her thighs gape open in a silent demand for more.</p><p>A lady would not let a shadow’s hands cant up her hips.  A lady would not moan wantonly into her palm as slickened fingers rub the pucker between her bottom cheeks and slide in, scissoring her open and stretching her in preparation.  A lady would not whimper in delight as the largest sex toy her back passage can take slides in, biting her lip as it starts to vibrate.</p><p>A lady would not eagerly spread her legs as the shadow gently guides them apart until her thighs are parallel to her pillows.  A lady’s eyes would not shut in pleasure as a cock made of darkness enters her, stretching her wide open to accommodate him, pushing inside steadily until she feels his pelvis flush against hers.  A lady would not glory in being completely filled to near bursting, in the cool vibration in her bottom and the hot throbbing in her cunt.  In being <em>overwhelmingly</em> fucked, until there is not a single thought about what a lady would not do.  There is only ecstasy, and an orgasm that blankets her like a storm cloud over the moon.</p><p>A lady would not be hungry for more, even as the cloud drifts away.  A lady would not wait until the cock made from darkness withdraws, then coil, twist and spring, until the shadow lies beneath her.  A lady would not already know where his midnight cock waits for her, impaling herself without hesitation.  A lady would not rise and lower herself, riding the shadow as if he is her dark mount in the Wild Hunt.  The shadow’s hands clamp onto her hips, urging her on, even as Sansa feels the trembling in his body that tells her that their headlong ride is about to end in a surge of triumph. </p><p>Sansa throws back her head and closes her eyes as she is filled with the essence of shadow, midnight lava spilling inside her again and again, and the darkness surrounding her dissolves into a whirl of starlight.</p><p>It’s perfectly ladylike for Sansa to sit down at the crowded dining room table the next morning, pass her gorgeous step-brother the toast, and ask Jon politely how he slept last night.  Even though Sansa knows he spent the entire midnight hour inside the curtains of her bed. </p><p>But Sansa is a lady, and a lady always asks these things.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>